


Coffee Man

by MySnakeAteMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, College!Connor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, dad!hank, detective!Gavin, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnakeAteMe/pseuds/MySnakeAteMe
Summary: "It was spoken to him like someone was speaking to their disobedient child. Like he was not being asked, but rather told. He listened. Feeling electricity tingle through him. He wasn't angry, or even sad, he didn't know what he was.Yet, something in his mind told him he liked it."(The son of Gavin's sworn arch-enemy is kinda cute, but somehow hates him :3)





	1. connors a bully

**Author's Note:**

> not a coffee shop au :)

Gavin did not abide by an "Asshole" demeanor, as some might think. He was far from a generous and cordial individual, but his morals and all around personality wasn't a callous, apathetic excuse for a person. The number of friends he had was not endearing, yet still sustained a healthy social life in itself. A perfect representation of normal. Rough around the edges, but normal none the less. 

And like any normal person he had enemies. It's just part of anybody's character development, really. 

Lieutenant Anderson, a swell fellow indeed Gavin was sure, but it didn't stop him from hating his guts. The man was a wreck. For an ungodly reason, the two just didn't piece well together. They went at each other's necks at any incentive they got. There were no real physical altercations among them, though the cat-fights surpassed basic hate relationships. Sly comments, abashed attacks to the other's appearance, you name it, there was a surplus of it all.

This affair, in a sense, is the main contributor to his main predicament. Ironically, that predicament was with the Luitenent's son himself. ( :0 )

It all started at approximately 8:30 a.m. on a Tuesday. Why does Gavin remember this information? He couldn't tell you, and even if he did know he probably *wouldn't* even tell you. Shut Up. 

He was working ardently on a recent case report, making sure all his "I's" were tittled, a small yet notable sign showing how he took fair pride in his work. Although, it did not mean that he didn't find paperwork boring as shit. It lacked the thrill he loved from working hands-on in the field. His eyes, like any other, persisted on checking the overhead clock mindlessly. 

Despite the immersion in his work, Gavin wasn't one to pass on the sweet smell of Pastry filling his nostrils. It hung like thick perfume, dazing him as he stuck his head towards the source. The said source was a beige box of what he suspected was freshly made pastries, carried by a man he has never seen in his life. They were wearing perhaps the whitest dress shirt he's ever seen, its color unnervingly bright. The shirt was tucked into contrasting slim charcoal jeans. His face, as much as he could catch while the stranger walked past him, was so peculiarly young. Cleanly shaven, hair slicked back almost professionally, and what looked like curious brown eyes creased from a dopey smile. It's not that he was purposely looking, it was just a heightened observation. An overly precise heightened observation. 

Gavin would never admit to him noting the man was taller than him. 

The stranger walked slower, easily recognizing multiple sets of eyes on him as he set the box on the nearest clear table. Turning around to give a thin-lipped smile and an awkward two thumbs up, signifying his intent to let people take one. His eyes seemed to catch onto someone, hurriedly walking towards the one and only Hank Anderson as officers of all sorts didn't let the opportunity for a free donut pass them. Gavin wasn't above it either. 

He slowly left his chair, still eyeing the brown-eyed man's back as he spoke to Anderson. The lieutenant caught his gaze angrily, causing the stranger to look back. Gavin instinctively sent them the finger, feeling a tad embarrassed—hed rather be caught dead than ever let that show. Turning around, he felt eyes boring into his head, catching the tail end of "fuck him" that Anderson was directing towards him. 

Going back to his work, Gavin sat studiously checking over reports for what seemed like an hour, no real action taking place. A common practice he did was listen intently on people's conversations while working. Not to be nosy per se, but just to do something other than n o t h i n g. He could hear the strangers voice, not chocolatey smooth, but it sure as hell was soothing to listen to. In an objective way though, not a personal thought that passed through Gavin's mind. Why would he ever think that? 

The conversation was dull, to say the least. Just seemed like a check-up rather than anything important. The only thing that remotely popped out to him was when Anderson asked how his mother was doing. They seemed to be close, why else would this random 20-something year old be visiting an old, crusty man like the lieutenant?

Barely a moment passed before they were saying goodbyes. Anderson's 'It was good to see you, Connor,' finally putting a name to the face. Connor, it just matched the man perfectly. Gavin looked up nonchalantly, giving an indifferent look as he met 'Connor's' eyes. It'd be lying if he said the look of grimace towards him didn't make him slightly offended. Pushing it off and going back to work as the boy left. 

 

 

It was a full week before he saw Connor again, this time on Gavin's way into work. He was speaking to Anderson and an Officer, Tina Chen if he wasn't mistaken, while they all held 4 packs of Coffee. Being the generous and helpful member of society he is, Gavin chivalrously held the glass door open for them. The boy didn't even look at him while he mumbled a "Thanks", which didn't hurt his ego at all. No sir. 

Taking a seat in the meeting room he watched them set the beverages at the convenient table in the front, most likely for the daily debriefing. Not tempted by the sound of Coffee currently, he stayed seated. Going through his phone he couldn't help to take glances here and there of Connor. He was wearing a black "University of Detroit" windbreaker, and crimson jeans, an odd choice but hed be absurd to say if it didn't work on the boy. 

People were starting to swarm in, grateful to have a hot drink to combat the cold outside, taking seats sporadically. Not even noticing as the boy made his way over, sitting in the seat right next to him, leaving Anderson and Chen talking to one another. 

"Hello." broke Gavin's phone induced trance, surprised someone to be speaking at all, let alone to him.

"Uh..hey." He tried to say inattentive as if he wasn't just taking mental notes moments ago. 

"I'm Connor," was punctually said, pausing a quick second like he expected a response before piping back in, "I saw you didn't take a coffee, here's one." holding it right over Gavin's phone. 

Personally, he found it a bit bootlicking of the boy to first bring in pastries and now coffee. But who was he to denounce free stuff. Taking the coffee he didn't notice the strange lack of heat coming from the cup, distracted at the smiling face. He could finally see Connor's face and it was admittedly cute to see his shining brown eyes looking at him with almost innocent interest. 

Curious, Gavin decided to chat with him, putting his phone down, sitting up, and setting the cup between his legs, "Thanks. May I ask why you're being generous?" he said in an *almost* playful tone, like talking to a child who seems lost. 

Smile not faltering, he spoke with confidence, "My father works here, I'm sure you've met him," He nodded his head to Anderson. Gavin finally able to piece together their relationship with a sour thought. How could an abhorrent person like Hank Anderson be the dad of ANYone, let alone Connor of all people?

"Well, it was fun meeting you, Detective Reed. I have to go." Gavin gave a slight "oh" as Connor sat up abruptly, giving a wave to the lieutenant—his dad—before leaving.

Confusion hit him by the use of his title, 100% sure he did not tell his name in any part of that short conversation. Thoughts were flooding his brain, but his mind went blank after taking the lid off his cup of "coffee". Cause it wasn't coffee at all, it was a smooth, grey rock with a drawn on smiley face presumably in sharpie. 

It didn't take a detective to understand the meaning behind this. Irritation set in, curdling his mood as he could hear Anderson's laugh, even a slight hint of Chen's. He could feel the eyes on him as he angrily dropped the cup of rock and stared at the lieutenant with unmoving hatred. 

The same prospect flashing in his mind as his cheeks tinged red with anger. 

Connor, just like his father, was an Asshole. An asshole who somehow, in the two days he ever saw him, hated poor, innocent Gavin.


	2. spilt milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite and only pov is 3rd person but it isn't omniscient its like fixated on one person. personally, I think its swell uwu

Connor enjoyed his times at the Police Station. Basking in the Officer's adoration for him, listening to riveting tales. He would love to devote his time there constantly, but alas time was caught up in college. Working on his own degree to hopefully become comparable to his father. Besides, it took a lot of coffee money to convince the Captain to come at his usual time on Tuesdays. 

The one thing he isn't so great on is the tension between Hank and Detective Reed. He was told of the scruffy man who was a major asshat way before the whole "coming to the station" plan was insinuated. Of course, Connor took it with a teaspoon of salt, understanding that his father wasn't the most * likable* of people. But, his title was written in stone the first time he came into contact with the man. Rather than a thank you from the detective, all he got was a middle finger, which isn't very appealing. 

So yeah, Reed was an asshat and Connor didn't take kindly to it. 

He'd be lying if he said the first prank he pulled on the man wasn't pleasing. Peering slyly past the doorframe to see his irritation at finding a rock in his cup was phenomenal. It felt like he won some type of mental tally. Connor 1, Detective 0. He'd also be lying if he said that he stopped after that. Somehow that small victory sparked an engaging game of "How to Piss Off Grown Men". 

It was small things at first, waiting for Reed to go to the bathroom to switch all his pens to red ones. Then it was drawing little cartoons on his stick notes, admiring the extremely advanced artistic skill it took—he may just suck at art but that didn't matter. Although, they all felt minuscule; Office tricks that had no real impact. He wanted satisfying reactions, knowing that it might sound psychotic to say things like that. 

Using the small window of time, Connor set his mind on to learning what Detective Reed did. Even though it seemed like he always just *did* paperwork at his desk. Some Tuesdays he was absent from his seat, but he was sure it was just a case. He was agitated by the lack of excitement in the personal escapade, feeling like he was losing. Connor didn't like losing. 

What's even worse is that he started to track the features of the Detective like some sort of creeper. Noticing that same leather jacket day after day, taking note of his blue eyes that seemed worn but still so energetic. His facial hair was always just stubble, an afternoon shadow that seemed to fit him so well, so perfectly... He would assume, objectively of course. The cherry on top was the scar on the bridge of his nose, intriguing Connor so much to destructive curiosity. 

Ignoring the pull interest was hard for Connor. He had an inquisitive mind that questioned anything and everything. But, he did the best to distract himself from it. Definitely not wanting to ask someone he dislikes a personal inquiry. He'd probably not answer anyways. 

His mind jumped back to those blue eyes. Hesitant to admit they were lovely, contrasting his own brown. He found them to look so full, so inviting. The color dancing in his head. Its like they were full of character when they stared at him... Stared at him? Oh.

Reed was staring at him. 

The feel in his stomach was like when you're riding a bike and get hit by a jet engine. His face burning as he tried rubbing his cheeks awkwardly and looking for something at the table he was sitting at. The gaze was still on him, he could easily tell. They were intrusive, prying. Connor was being interrogated by the asshat with his eyes alone. Defenseless and in need of anything to stop the moment, he reached his hand to the coffee cup, dumping the contents to puddle on the table and leak off the sides.

Oh, how it backfired. Now there just wasn't one set of orbs on him, but a whole lot of them. He could feel them like lasers burning holes into his soul. 

"Connor. What the fuck?" Hank hissed inquisitively at him. 

After cleaning up the mess, he left for home. Sulking in his bedroom until his class started. 

Connor 1. Detective 1. :/ 

 

 

It took a lot of convincing from Hank for Connor to set foot back into the station. Even then he blushed whenever someone brang up the *hilarious* situation. What was even worse was seeing Reed in the meeting room, giving him a toothy grin while making a "cheers" motion with his own cup of coffee. 

He hated him even more! 

He was strong though, and Connor was gonna stick up for himself. He couldn't just let himself be embarrassed without retaliating. So he planned on confronting him and making him pay. Sounds easy right? 

"Hello, Detective! I didn't know you liked actual coffee." Connor delivered with mock cheerfulness. It felt great for the full 2 seconds it lasted. 

"Oh hi Connor. I didn't know you liked pouring coffee everywhere. We're you distracted by something?" Reed questioned in the same tone. Disgusting, 

His mind raced, unable to find anything that could possibly make sense. Shredding thoughts into random assortments. "I was! I was looking at someone stupid. And-and they were fairly stupid looking." Great! 10 points to Connor. 

"I'm sure they were, maybe you should get a closer look, aye?" Was that flirting? 

Connor couldn't begin to say how his stomach churned. It burned him from the inside like someone was going rampage with a blow torch. He was shaking with anger. He was angry with his inability to win, no matter what he said. The feeling raking its way through his system. Sure, he may be slightly taller than Reed but he felt so small as the man leaned so casually against the table, sipping his stupid coffee. Stupid coffee with his stupid looking face and stupid everything. 

He knew it was dumb to do, but his brain was fogged with so much *hate*. So, of course, he had to just push against the Detective's chest, to show he could do something. It was barely enough to push the blue-eyed man back, he was mostly taken from surprise than actual hurt. 

"Go away. Connor." 

It was spoken to him like someone was speaking to their disobedient child. Like he was not being asked, but rather told. He listened. Feeling electricity tingle through him. He wasn't angry, or even sad, he didn't know what he was. 

Yet, something in his mind told him he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zap zap


	3. Smooth detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cool of this website to not actually post this! Blah blah connors 21 and gavins 30, cya nerds

It was a month before Gavin saw Connor again. A month that he was glad to experience without half of his utensils "disappearing", or his stacks of post-it containing random doodles. It was a month that felt extremely normal, but it left his chest panging to not see that smile in so long. 

His mind seemed to stick on the boy, recounting the tinge of crimson his cheeks dusted when they met eyes before the whole "spilled coffee" incident. Recollecting the warm hand that pressed against his chest in an act of anger. Gavin did get upset at the action, absolutely furious of the lieutenant's son being such a brat. Yet, the touch still lingered with a knot in his stomach. Gnawing at his skin with overwhelming longing. 

He was far from stupid. Recognizing the tell-tale signs of something more than the hate relationship they had was blooming, but that idea could only transpire disaster. So, as far as anyone would ever know, Gavin was perfectly contempt on not seeing the boy again. It'd take a hell of a fortuitous event to drive them to see each other again, and life didn't work like that. Right? 

It was a Saturday, an off day for Gavin to do nothing and enjoy it. He technically was still on call; Hopefully, there are no abrupt homicides happening this weekend. Then again, it's Detroit.

The weather wasn't overly cold—Sun blessing its self through the lack of clouds. A perfect time to go out, enjoy time with friends; Have fun. That is if Gavin's only friends weren't working. However, not one to complain and be an antisocial loner, he decided to go out. 

There was an 'amazing' coffee shop he heard people talk about around the station. ( :] )

It was pretty dense of him to not piece that information together at the moment. Mind only looking a way to flee the bordom that is staying home all day. Besides, it was fairly close to work, maybe he could just drop by. A good enough plan to get him stirring. Quickly slipping on a grey sweater instead of his usual jacket, then grabbing his keys. 

The café was pungent and rich when he walked in; smell so thick of caffeinated essence it was almost nauseating. The air was tepid, feeling pleasantly contrasted against the weather. There were no more than a dozen people dispersed around the shop, some gathering to look at a collection of books evidently to enjoy while dining. Tables resmbled those of a library, but his eyes seized on the lounge area in the corner. An absolutely atrocious striped couch which situated the individual of his demise. 

Connor >:0

The brown-eyed boy cherished this shop boundlessly. While college was diligently demanding and visiting the station were fun, there was a hospitable feel to it. Kara, the owner, was a lovely lady who took to him after his multiple visits. Her lovely attitude always leaving him decorous, thriving. She treated him like a friend and Connor was elated to be it. 

Yet, despite the overload of joy he felt from this place, his mood acidulated. Gavin, the man he had the infinitesimal joy to encounter was *here*. Scanning the place with careful eyes. Glazing Connor over the moment he identified him. 

Now, the fact that he was hesitant to see the other man was not due to hatred, the exact opposite actually. It did take a while to understand why Connor felt like a train smashed into him everytime he looked at him. It took him going over the same fantasy at night for a week. Seeing those blue eyes looking at him, envisioning the feel of the scruff stubble against his skin. Romancing that rough voice talking to him, ordering him. A shameless week of him biting his fist as he came to fathom that it might be something other than distaste for Reed. 

Yes, he had detested to meeting the detective again, but it was entirely due to a dumbass crush. 

He averted his eyes, staring back at this "Forensics and Criminal Psychology" hardcover. It'd be unlawful to not read it solely on how much spent on it for school. Heart pounding, flustered as he tried to ignore the feeling. No need to make a fuss over it, he was probably just gonna get his coffee and leave. 

It would have been great if that happened. It really would have but God was absolutely determined to murder him. Feeling the couch dip and creak as a knee bumped against his own. It was moderately sized seating, meaning Reed had to have his legs spread. An absolute jerk of a move. Fucking hot. 

Ignoring him was impossible at this point, hearing the hum of some unknown tune. Languidly closing the book, Connor straightened his back, looking cautious over at Reed. The detective seemed detached, staring at the ceiling as he thumbed the fabric of the couch. 

Gavin was a hypocrite. Even while he preached that he was incurious about Connor's being, still somehow found himself so physically close to the boy. Coveted with the feeling to fulfill something with him, not even knowing what it was yet. 

"Haven' seen you in a while." His voice omitted while turning his head to meet a burning gaze. 

Turning away, Connor seemed wary to talk, "Things weren't ok." He said in truth. 

That made his heart scorch. Although he knew it wasn't entirely his fault, Gavin didn't do much to make things less lousy. It was an erroneous situation that he may have egged on a tiny bit. He couldn't change all of that but knowing how the boy felt he was going to at least try. 

"Yeah, guess it turned kinda...icky? But ion know, it felt ok having you there. Even when you stole all my pens." The detective leaned forwards a bit, head tilted and face in a comforted grin as he let out a chuckle."I think even your dad misses you there."

Connor couldn't help but snicker, knowing full well Hank had enough of him at home. Something about the way he spoke though, it felt reassuring, even hoping. Bravely, he held his hand forward, taking hold of Reed's in what could only be stated as a burst of confidence. He could feel the callouses. The skin slightly rough as he memorized the feel with great precision, like a machine with a photographic memory. Gut bursting and stirring with static.

"I guess if everyone wants me there so much." a mischievous tone full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. d a t e ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dnt 4get 2 liek coment & subswibe UWU

Anderson absolutely despised the two of them together. That was abundantly clear via the disdained leers pointed at Gavin anytime Connor ambled to his desk. The boy took to him quickly after their moment at the cafe, even visiting more often than the usual Tuesdays. The intention wasn't so clear, but the coffee Gavin got was enough to hinder his speculation. 

Even now, sipping on a tooth-rotting cup, he enjoyed Connor seated next to him in an office chair—most likely stolen from the debrief room—despite the casual jab at his handwriting. They always made him chuckle, even if he thought his writing was perfectly fine. No one could have impeccable robot writing. 

"Detective-"

"Gavin." he made sure to chime in mindlessly. 

"Right. Gavin," Connor wavered a bit before continuing, "do you like have a phone? I mean of course you do but does it work?" 

Perplexed, he could barely answer without giving an addled smile. "I-why would it not work?"

"I mean, if someone wanted to talk to you would your phone perhaps be working?" He asked with immaculate pronunciation, almost as if he was reading it from a script. 

"Don't see why not, that someone would have'ta get my number first, though." Gavin said nonchalant, almost a flirtatious advance. 

"Well, I could pass it on to them, if that'd be ok with you?" said the boy, matching the same tone. 

They both noticed the bore of Anderson's sullen stare.

"Certainly."

 

So began the ardent use of texting among them both, consequently developing more than a "work" relationship between the two. The oldest was quick to notice the other's proper grammar even while simply writing a message; usually followed by overly-abused emoji's. It perfectly described Connor, precise yet still a callow touch to him. Gavin noticed this was true about a lot of things the boy did.

He's been noticing a lot of things about him lately. 

For starters, he was fairly inquisitive of everything; Not questions here and there, but rather a bombard of seeking queries. He'd put you through a wringer and back to get what he wanted to know. Easily explaining the courses he takes in college. 

Secondly, Connor was somewhat innocent. He was a smart boy for sure, but it isn't uncommon to have things go straight over his head. The naive, wide-eyed moments were just short of adorable. 

Lastly, but definitely the most important, he _had_ to have something in his mouth. It started as simply just sipping his coffee every minute or so, basic normal behavior, but observing more was all it took. Lollipops, pens, even his own fingers you name it, he constantly had one. Gavin knows its creepy to notice, but that didn't stop him one bit from thinking about it at night. Concentration unyielding as to remember the action, longing for the feel. Not his finest of moments.

The inappropriateness of the situation was coherent. Whatever was developing almost struck as taboo, to be forthright. This wasn't a simple affair among adults, it was an affair with his colleague's son. Connor is an adult, he knows that, but even then it's still wrong. Playful flirting, fantasizing situations, those could transpire carelessly. However, _they_ could never happen. Unspoken, yet still hung heavily above Gavin's head. 

 

He took the day off. The weather drab and clouded, not unusual for fall; Not unusual for every other season for that matter. Unreasonably bitter, Gavin felt in need of a break. He acquired a bit of paid vacation, so time off truly didn't matter.

Hands buzzing, his fingers hovered over his phone screen. His messages with Connor open, shooting a simple 'hey'. Quite strange of him to start the conversation first, hoping the boy didn't think much of it.

Con: **Hello.**

Heart jumping a bit at the quick reply. It was only 11, he was sure he'd be in class.

Gav: **i didnt go to work**

Con: **Wow, how rebellious!**

Gav: **shut up. arent you sposed to be in class**

Con: **No sir. It's fall break.**

What are the chances?

He wanted to respond, but the chat bubble was still up, signifying Connor was still typing. He didn't want to seem rude or interrupt him, so he let it. Waiting there forever as his hands went clammy with anticipation.

Con: **Wanna go somewhere?**

Yes, he absolutely did.

Gav: **eh where?**

Con: **It's a surprise. :)**

Getting the location of Connor's house exulted his mood. Although a wave of consciousness wracked against the feeling, unsure of what to wear. He was sure his usual attire was fine. Not to brag or anything, but his leather jacket was kind of a ladies magnet. Hopefully suitable to Connor.

 

His nerves were equable to a generator. Firing into his body, making his skin crawl and fingers tap against the steering wheel. He told the boy he was waiting outside, but the longer he waited for the more his emotions stuck dry against his throat. The uncertainty reaping his anxiety.

The rap against his window drew him from his headspace, unlocking the doors autonomously. His eyes captivated with Connor's look, a stunning smile on his face, eyes crinkled slightly and hair covered with a dark grey hat. His sweater matched the color of his cap, making him look immaculate and perfect. Gavin a tinge embarrassed with his dull look that seemed villein compared.

"What?" cut him off from his analytical looks, realizing he was staring for far too long.

"Nothin'. You look good," He said almost abashed, speaking before Connor could say anything about it, "Where we headed?"

 

They found themselves at the same little coffee shop as before. Verbally speaking his discontent got him a shove to his arm, telling him to 'wait a bit'. It was playful, casually tugging his mouth in a doped grin as they entered the veil of spice.

"Wait here, Ill be a sec." Connor said with a thumbs up, walking toward a blonde lady. Her eyes met with his own, squinting a bit before nodding her head to the boy, abundantly clear they were talking about him.

Quickly after, Gavin looked around, noting the lack of people. Most likely due to the time, no one got coffee in the afternoon. A hand found his own, looking up to see suspecting brown eyes hinting to follow them. He did.

He focused solely on the feeling of Connor's hand. Not overly soft, perfectly molding against his own. Captivated as he was led past the multiple machines in the back. Reaching a rustic door slightly illuminated under the gap. It opened to a greenhouse, reasonably humid and warm, containing rows of lights raised over coffee plants. The beans a rich red, contrasting and popping against the dark green leaves.

"They were getting ready to gather them. I wanted to show you them cause they looked nice." He said timid, looking away and letting go of Gavin's hand.

The older was enthralled with the idea. Connor thinking of him, showing him something he liked. Sharing an amazing phenomenon he admired with Gavin out of anyone else. It struck him with concentrated fondness. Covering his heart with a blanket of warmth to be here with the boy.

Gavin cautiously brang his hand up to Connor's face, slightly smooshing his cheek whilst moving him so they looked at each other. Brown eyes looking like golden honey from the lights, entire face radiating burning heat.

"It's beautiful, Con." Not entirely talking about the plants.

The space between them was magnetic. A wired and energized pull suspended for a moment. Almost a game of chicken to see who would cave first, however that was entirely lost as their lips connected. Erupting with a galvanized aura, a static feel as they mouthed against the other. Gavin pulling away with slight cavalier enjoyment when Connor's lips chased his own.

So much for keeping it friendly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be smut, I'm unable to make stories without it, but also im a sucker for lovey stuff uwu


End file.
